A typical Ranma fanfiction
by flipnotejoe11
Summary: I made A typical Ranma fanfiction I OWN NOTHING


A typical Ranma fanfiction

*splash* Ranma awakes "What did you go and do that for" says a female Ranma who looks to see who splashed him, he looks up to see Akane "Because you're going to be late for school" Akane replies and then leaves the room with a hmph, "Stupid tomboy" Ranma mumbles under his breath only to have his father come in and throw him out the window. *Splash* Ranma is in the pond, Ranma sighs, His father then jumps out the window and starts a fight with his son, "you're getting weak like a girl boy", Ranma then kicks him to the other side of the nerima ward "asshole" Ranma says.

"Breakfast" Kasumi says with kindness in her voice, Ranma then sits down and chows down on his breakfast and since his dad isn't there, he eats his father's share of the food. Then gets some hot water to turn back into a guy for school

Ranma then starts to run to school so he doesn't end up being late. So far no obstacles, hey what's that blocking the sun, it looks almost like a bicycle, "oh it's gonna be one of those days" Ranma thinks "Sigh" *GLOMP*, Shampoo is now hugging Ranma in the Glomp of "Love" (AN: rolls eyes) "nihao airen" "Shampoo get off" "we go date now yes" "RAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAA!", "uh oh" Ranma thinks "Akane it's not what it looks like I swear" Shampoo then pulls a microphone out of nowhere (AN: seriously do they all know how to use that hidden weapon stuff) "Airen promise Shampoo magic night" "RAAAAANMAAAAAAAAA!" Akane then punts Ranma towards the direction of the school.

As Ranma flies towards the school Tatiwaki Kuno runs out the front doors to the gates and then says "oh what a knave that Saotome Ranma is using such primitive transportation as that I Tatiwaki Kuno who is obviously in a much higher social class, WOULD NEVER, take such horrible transportation, I TATIWAKI KUNO THE BLUE THUNDER", "more like blue blunder!" says a random student, Kuno repeats "I TATIWAKI KUNO THE BLUE THUNDER! SHALL SMITE THEE SAOTOME RANMA", "geez Kuno-sempai, do ya really think ya can take me" Ranma says then procedes to use kuno as a door mat.

As Ranma runs towards the front doors, Ryoga appears out from under the ground "dammit" says Ranma, "RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE", then Ranma and Ryoga have this huge fight that lasts a whole minute, In which Ranma wins (AN: "obviously" *rolls eyes yet again*).

Then the principle bursts through the front doors "Aloha keki" (AN: how the hell do ya write for this guy) "not today" Ranma says with a sigh, "You be getting a shaved head you is Keki", Ranma then kicks him to the sky.

Ranma then takes a nap till it's time for lunch, Ukyo then pops up next to Ranma with a lunch to give him "Ranma-Honey I have some of my lovely Ranma honey toped okonomiyaki" says Ukyo who proceeds to open a bento box with the Okonomiyaki "boy Ucchan that looks good", then the wall explodes and on the other side is Shampoo, "Nihao airen I have lunch to to good noodles from cat café, Shampoo and Ukyo lock eyes then goes outside to have a fight to see who can feed Ranma lunch. Ranma sighs. Akane then comes up next to Ranma and slams something on his desk it's a lunch, "eat up Ranma I made it for you", no thanks Akane I don't want any food poisoning today, which Akane reacts in the only logical way there is obviously to force feed it to him silly's, Akane then forces Ranma mouth open takes the bento box contents and dumps in into his mouth, while having a smile on the whole time, Ranma then proceeds to curl up in the fetal position to have a nice cry.

Schools over now Ranma is walking home alone when all of a sudden some demon thing or whatever comes out of nowhere and it starts to rain, now female Ranma is fighting the demon, when all of a sudden some chicks wearing some skimpy cloths came from the sky and says something about protecting love and justice or whatever, honestly Ranma wasn't listening, The demon looked horrified though, then the girls shouted some weird chants or whatever and did some weird attacks and killed the demon. Ranma started to yell at them, saying how they shouldn't kill things, to which they respond with its their destiny or whatever. Ranma didn't like that so she beat up the blonde one who looked like there leader. Then the others picked the blond one up and ran away (AN: No magical girl Ranma stuff here geez that shits stupid).

Ranma then goes home, gets some hot water and turns back into a guy, Kasumi calls him for dinner , he eats, Akane feeds P-chan, Ranma makes fun of P-chan and starts ta throw him around, Akane then throws him into a pond, Ranma is now female, Ranma calls Akane a stupid tomboy, Akane then knocks Ranma out.

Ranma wakes up with a splash of cold water only to start the same cycle, (AN: hopefully without the magic girls)

Author ending thing: So I wrote a thing idk rate and review or something


End file.
